memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Star Trek: The Next Generation/Borg Encounter/Act Three
As Branson's Federation fleet moves in battle formation small fighters lead the way, followed by progressively bigger ships all the way to Galaxy-class even without the Second Fleet, it's an impressive sight. On the bridge Lieutenant Mitchell chimes in. Sir, incoming message from the Cortez they're still having trouble stabilizing the guidance thrusters on their port nacelle Lieutenant Mitchell says as he looks at his console. Captain Branson looks at him. Have them drop out of formation and make repairs bring up the Peterson to take its place Captain Branson says as he looks at him. He nods and inputs commands into the console. Lieutenant Ro chimes in. That's the eleventh ship to fall out of formation Lieutenant Ro says as she looks at Ensign Kaye. She looks at Ro. Damn if we keep losing ships we'll be at a huge issue against the Borg Ensign Kaye says as she looks at her. Sensors beeping. We're approaching the coordinates now Ensign Kaye says as she looks at her console. Captain Branson looks at Mitchell. Let's see it Captain Branson says as he looks at him. Viewer shows the transwarp conduit swirling. Sir the Intrepid is hailing us Lieutenant Mitchell says as he looks at him. Branson nods at him and Captain Kira appears on the viewer. Typhuss we're here so what's the plan? Captain Branson says as he looks at the viewer. Typhuss chimes in. If we target the threshold perimeter of the conduit with a full spread of photon torpedoes, we can destabilize the matter stream and implode the conduit for at least a light year Typhuss says on the viewscreen. John looks at Commander Ivanova who shrugs her shoulders then he looks back at the viewer. Will that work? Captain Branson says as he looks at the viewer. He nods. It did in the Delta Quadrant, this is the best plan I have and its all we got Typhuss says on the viewscreen. John nods and the channel closes. Daniel load photon torpedoes lock onto the threshold perimeter of the conduit Captain Branson says as he sits in the captain's chair. Lieutenant Mitchell inputs commands into the tactical console. Target locked on Captain Lieutenant Mitchell says as he looks at him. He looks at threshold. Fire! Captain Branson says as he looks at the screen. He pressed the fire button on his panel. The Enterprise launches a full spread of photon torpedoes it stuck the conduit but the torpedoes explode but the conduit didn't collapse. On the bridge of the Intrepid Captain Kira is shocked by it and turns to B'Elanna. What the hell happened Typhuss says as he looks at B'Elanna. She looks at the engineering console. It looks like the conduit operates on a different wave link then an actual transwarp conduit Commander Torres says as she turns to Typhuss. The Commander Korena chimes in. What if we use our quantum torpedoes? Commander Korena says as she looks at the viewer and then at both Captain Kira and Commander Torres. Typhuss looks at B'Elanna. Would that work Typhuss says as he looks at B'Elanna. She thinks. Its possible Commander Torres says as she looks at him. He then looks at Commander Korena. Sir we're being hailed by the flagship Commander Korena says as she looks at him. He looks up at her. On screen Typhuss says as he looks at Commander Korena. Viewer shows the bridge of the Enterprise. On the bridge of the Enterprise. Typhuss Commander K'Tar suggests that we use our quantum torpedoes Captain Branson says as he looks at the viewer. Typhuss chimes in. Funny, Commander Korena suggested the same thing Typhuss says on the viewscreen. K'Tar chimes in. Great minds think alike Commander K'Tar says as she looks at him. Typhuss smiles. All right Daniel arm quantum torpedoes all ships this is the flagship speaking arm quantums and fire Captain Branson says as he looks at Lieutenant Mitchell and then speaks into the com to the battlegroup. All ships fire their quantums at the conduit as they struck the conduit nothing happened expect the conduit getting bigger. On the bridge of the Enterprise Captain Branson is shocked by this as he turns to Lieutenant Mitchell and orders him to cease fire. Cease fire Lieutenant Captain Branson says as he looks at him then turns to the viewer. He stops firing. On board the Intrepid Typhuss sees this. Stop firing Typhuss says as he looks at Commander Korena. She nods and stops firing the torpedoes as Typhuss turns to Commander Torres.